1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an index carrier for indexing and reproducing a plurality of record discs and a simplified sound reproducing device incorporated therein such an index carrier, and more particularly, to an index carrier comprising a carrier proper having a plurality of indexing points at appropriate positions and carrying the same number of record discs corresponding to the indexing points and a restraining portion for restraining the carrier proper so as to transfer the carrier proper to a specific direction in a regular manner: and to a simplified sound reproducing device for indexing and reproducing the plural number of record discs comprising, a track or tracks disposed in the casing for leading the restraining portion of the index carrier proper so as to index and transfer the selected record disc to a position facing with the turn table of the reproducing device, an index carrier magazine disposed contiguous to the track or tracks, and a locking member for indexing and fixedly locking the record disc to the above-mentioned position facing with the turn table.
By virtue of the provision of the index carrier as well as the sound reproducing device, any portion of a specific record disc can be indexed for playing and then reproduced out of the number of record discs carried in the index carrier.
Prior Art:
There have been provided several simplified sound reproducing devices capable of exchanging and playing a plurality of record discs [refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Examined Publication Nos. Sho 57 (1982)-31201 and Sho 57 (1982)-00589].
Each of these simplified sound reproducing devices comprises a tone arm having an upwardly projecting sound reproduction stylus directed to the turn table capable of being advanced or retracted so that the reproduction stylus can engage the recorded face of a record disc loaded or mounted on the turn table so as to let the reproduction stylus engage with or disengage from the recorded face.
However, according to the record discs or simplified sound reproducing device of the prior art type, the record discs are kept or handled separately and the reproducing device must be loaded or mounted with the record disc of the selected item per each sheet through cumbersome operations. Accordingly, there have been various demands for obtaining such a device capable of mechanically indexing a plurality of record discs and promptly reproducing the desired item, and there have also remained drawbacks that such prior art devices were difficult to operate.